Episode 1 Part 3 " The Battle of Telphin"
Session #3 (Part 1): 6/9/2019 17 Dalian 2349 of the 5th Age 'Recap' *The party awoke from a fitful long rest in the tomb on the Isle of the Fallen Kings, having spent the night beneath the watchful eye of Grimdis Greatstone, the Dwarvish architect and animated wall. *Having awoken from her fugue, Saria Lamoth was able to be interrogated by Liosynth who gleaned several tidbits of information. **The Cult of Vecna communicated directly with Vecna. **The deathpriest had been in control of the cult and Saria had been his lieutenant. **The cult was working for Vecna and was nowhere near the power level required to kill a god. *The party delved into the unexplored sections of the tomb, seeking out the last three of the eight keys required to gain access to the tombs greatest treasures. *Vendrin quickly figured out an ancient wizard's ridiculous puzzle, requiring the party to spin across a room in a specific pattern. *The party discovered the next key in the tomb of the wizard by sacrificing a ruby and having it turned into the key. *Thokk and Kandra opened up the wizards tomb and discovered bejeweled rings on his fingers, but ultimately decided not to defile the corpse. *Lio and Vendrin discovered the resting place of the parents of the king, who were elder fey directly descended from Corellon. *Thokk and Kandra were able to figure out another puzzle by rotating a statue of King Arhaviat and earned another key. *Vendrin used detect magic to find a hidden room, where a wooden holy symbol of Corellon had been hidden. *The wooden holy symbol pulled Kandra to one of the Elder Fey sarcophagi and morphed itself into a key upon having touched the surface of the sarcophagus. *When Lio dropped to her knees to pray, the spirit of the Elder Fey emerged from the Sarcophagus and touched her holy symbol. *Having gained all of the Keys the party proceeded through a series of doors that corresponded with the material each of the keys were made out of. *The party passed through a pool of water into the tomb of King Arhaviat where they gained the ancient sword Guthagnir and a magic crown that grants psychic protections. *Leaving the tomb and then the ruins of Mt. Elder Fey the party was startled to see an explosion blow out the side of Harkels tower. *Quickly rushing to Harkels aid, the party found tux shredded in the tower and could spot cultists dragging Harkle toward the drop. *Using some sort of parasite, the cultists were able to force Harkel to dispel the prison holding Glomdraught prisoner. *The dracolich rose from the drop and raised an army of skeletons; then proceeded to march on Telphin and begin razing it to the ground. *Liosynth was able to remove the parasite from Harkle who led the party into the Battle of Telpin. *Harkle used impossible magics to bring Glomdraught to the ground and the party worked alongside a militia soldier named Rolan to defeat the Dracolich. *Lio used the sword Guthagnir to rob the Dracolich of his magical abilities, un-animating all of the skeletons before Vendrin landed the killing blow. *In the immediate aftermath of the battle, the party saw an image of the robed figure made of worms that stared into each of them before blowing away with the wind. *The party helped to provide relief to the townspeople of Telphin while a runner headed to Kormas. *Sirothian arrived by carriage several hours later and paid them for defeating the cult. *Finally, the party returned to Harkels tower, where Harkle had been scouring old tomes for information about the worm figure, and found that it was likely the being known as the Worm that Walks. Notes *On their way out of the tomb, Kandra and Thokk were told by Grimdis that they should take the rings from the corpse, and they did so. *Vendrin also found an object that Harkle identified as a Dragon Orb. *As reward for their heroics, Harkle used his magic to grant each of the party members a magical boon of some sort.